


Lost

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Lost Child, M/M, daddy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was slightly terrified when the manic looking man jumped in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine’s child wanders off at the mall and Kurt is the nice stranger that happens to find her.

When the man jumped in front of him, eyes wide and wild, Kurt let out an embarrassing squeak and raised his shopping bags between them. 

“Have you seen a little girl? Six years old, curly dark hair and wearing a purple dress?” The man blurted and Kurt blinked at him, bags still held up.

“What?”

‘My daughter,” the man’s voice went shaky and tears built up in his eyes. “I can’t find her.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded quickly, lowering the bags to his side. He had never seen someone look so upset, this man looked like he was about to fall apart. “Have you talked to security?”

“Of course. I just walked past a security guard eating a sandwich,” the man let out a sharp, slightly hysterical laugh, and pressed his hands to his face. 

“I can help?” Kurt offered and the man looked at him with huge eyes. “I can take the second floor while you take the first. Just give me your cell number and I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” the man gasped out and quickly tapped in his number. 

“What’s her name?” Kurt asked as he took back his phone. 

“Ellie,” the man wiped at his eyes, looking miserable. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt,” he smiled. “We’ll find her.”

He walked through store after store, heart sinking every time he had to leave a store without finding her. Several times he thought about just calling it quits. Finding this girl wasn’t his problem, that was what the security guards were for. Then he thought about how devastated Blaine was and pressed on. 

After a good twenty minutes of searching, he walked into a clothing store and a flash of purple inside of the clothing display caught his eye. Kneeling down, he pushed the clothes aside to reveal a wide-eyed, terrified little girl.

“Are you Ellie?” He asked softly and she nodded, curls flying everywhere. “My name is Kurt, your daddy is looking for you.”

“I just wanted to look at the toys,” she whimpered and Kurt gave her a soft smile. 

“He’s very worried,” he held out a hand. “Let’s get you back to him.”

She took his hand and held tight. Kurt could easily see the similarities between father and daughter. She had his hair, although he tried to tame his with gel, his eyes and his nose. She gave him a shy smile and walked with him as he fired off a text to Blaine. 

Not two minutes later, Blaine round the corner at a full sprint and Ellie let go of his hand. “Daddy!”

She jumped into his arms and Blaine sunk to the floor, holding her tightly. Kurt walked up to them and Blaine stood, still holding his daughter in his arms. 

“Thank you so much,” his voice was choked with tears. “I don’t know what I can do to show you how much I appreciate it.”

“It’s really no problem,” Kurt gave him a warm smile. “I can’t imagine how scary that must have been.”

“God, I thought I was going to die,” tears shone in his eyes. “I was ready to call the police.”

“Well, now you can call your wife and tell her that you found her,” Blaine’s eyebrow raised and he let out a shaky laugh. 

“I would but I’m a single dad…and gay,” he gave him a little shrug, rubbing Ellie’s back as she smashed her face into his shoulder. 

“Ah…well then never mind,” Kurt mumbled awkwardly. 

“Can I take you out for coffee?” Blaine asked, readjusting Ellie slightly. 

“You don’t need to buy me something to thank me,” Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed and looked down at his feet for a moment. 

“It’s not just to thank you,” he gave him a grin and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. 

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
